1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electrical power distribution switchgear. More particularly, this invention relates to temporary electrical power distribution switchgear.
2. Description of the Related Art
A particular type of electrical switchgear known as a “company switch” is commonly used in the entertainment industry to provide consistent temporary power facilities in the backstage areas of theatres, concert stages, and other entertainment venues. A Company Switch is typically a metal box containing a circuit breaker and five or six “single pole” power connections for bare wire as well as prefabricated connectors. Previously, company switches were made by putting together mismatched parts to provide an area and enclosure for distributing power supplied by a main line to various connections. These were often fabricated on the spot and served their purpose but were not particularly safe or well designed.
Recently, manufacturers have begun making such distribution switchgear in enclosures designed for their application. Additionally, these manufacturers have also added the feature of more than one connection type from each distribution line in the enclosure. One particular manufacturer utilizes a lug connection and a cam-type connector in parallel with each distribution lead from the main line. This allows one to make a connection with the box by either a bare lead, or by a pre-fabricated cam-type connector.
One company switch currently used for local distribution of power provides two different types of termination; however, they are not both enclosed in a protective enclosure. As is common with company switches, either one or both sets of the connections are surface mounted on the enclosure. Therefore, it is possible to touch an energized contact causing severe shock. Some company switches also utilize a lug connection cover panel for covering the bare wire lug connections. This cover panel is interlocked with the main breaker. The interlock acts to de-energize the connections when the cover panel is opened. But, because the cover panel only covers the lug connections, the cam-type set of connectors is always exposed and there is always a significant risk of electrical shock.
Furthermore, one or both sets of terminations face forward out of the enclosure and away from the mounting surface such that when a connection is made, the lead extends straight out from the connection and perpendicular from the mounting surface. The leads extending straight out from the front of the enclosure and perpendicular from the mounting surface results in a high profile from the wall or mounting surface. This results in the connections taking up valuable space and increases the likelihood of accidents caused by these leads extending out from the company switch in this manner.
Such distribution boxes have not been designed for optimal safety and size reduction. In many instances, the area in which the distribution box is used is of a relatively small size, or alternatively several distribution boxes may be needed in the same location. In such applications, a distribution switchgear box with a reduced enclosure size would be beneficial. Furthermore, currently manufactured company switches allow access to the connection terminals while the terminals are energized, thereby creating a risk of shock to those who may accidentally touch the exposed terminations while they are energized. Therefore, there exists in the field a need for a safer design that can significantly reduce the risk of shock from touching an exposed and energized termination or connector while reducing the overall size of the company switch and achieving other benefits.